Pirate
by HeroofTime73
Summary: A Wind Waker fanfic. Tetra's point of view. This is when Tetra was so close to getting kidnapped. Read on to find out more. Don't like it, don't read it! Disclaimer: I own nothing!


I was looking at the island that we were approaching. the little houses that were built stood firm, like they were built by careful, sturdy hands. I could see a little forest on top of a cliff, and the little lookout on the edge of the island. It was a little island. A beautiful island. A happy island. It's a shame that I don't live there. No, I don't live on an island, but a pirate ship.

My name is Tetra. I'm the leader of a band of pirates.

"Miss Tetra!" called Gonzo, my second in command. "Miss Tetra, are you okay?" I rolled my eyes at such a ridiculous question.

"Honestly! When are you big babies going to learn that I can take care of myself?" I replied. _Never. _I thought. _They'll never learn._

So I'm standing here, looking at the beautiful island from the crows nest, then, as if from nowhere, a giant bird swooped down, and grabbed me with it's talons. The force was so strong that I got knocked out.

I woke up and screamed. I was in the air about seven feet high. I heard the branch of a tree snap, and suddenly I was on the ground.

I got up and looked around. Trees were everywhere! "Where am I?" The forest on the top of the island! That's where I was. "Oh that's right!" I said aloud. "The bird must have dropped me and-" I stopped speaking when my eyes settled on a boy that looked about my age that stood about five paces away.

He wore a green tunic and a green pointed hat. As green as the trees of the forest. He also wore a light green undershirt, white tights, and a brown belt and boots. He was equipped with a sword.

"Hey, what's with the big getup?" I told him, although, this may sound strange, but I seem to recognize him. Like we've met, thousands of years ago...

The boy looked down at his clothes, embarrassed.

Suddenly, Gonzo appeared at the edge of the forest. "Miss, Miss Tetra!" He called, out of breath. When he saw me he ran over. "Oh thank goodness! We saw the bird drop you in the forest after we shot at it. We thought you were, were-"

"Oh stop blubbering" I interrupted "now we need to get out of here!" I ran to the edge of the forest.

"But what about this kid?" Asked Gonzo, pointing at the boy.

"Forget about him, now come on!" I said. Gonzo gave the boy one last glance, and followed me out of the forest.

Gonzo and I were staring out at the island from the edge of the cliff. A little girl stood in the middle of a rope bridge, which led from this cliff to the next. When the boy came out of the forest, she waved to him. "Big brother!" The girl called. The boy smiled, and waved back.

Then I saw the bird again. The boy only seemed to notice it when it was right behind his sister. Suddenly, his sister was in the air, in the same pair of talons that I was in. The bridge suddenly snapped when those talons cut through the rope.

"ARIEL!" the boy screamed, and ran after the bird. He nearly ran straight off the edge of the cliff, until I caught him by the arm in mid-fall. The boy kicked and squirmed. "Let me go!" He screamed. "Let me go, my sister!"

"Stupid kid!" I said. "There's nothing you can do for her now! She's gone!" The boy calmed down, staring after the giant bird,and I pulled him up.

At the bottom of the island, the boy (I learned that his name was Link. I find his name also very familiar) asked if he could take a ride in my ship to try to find his sister.

"Wait, so you want to come on our ship to get your sister?" I asked. Link nodded.

A member of the Rito tribe, half man half eagle, (He was also the island's postman) walked up to us. His name was Quill. "Well perhaps Link is right." He said "Don't tell me that you haven't heard the news that that bird has been kidnapping girls with long ears on different islands, just like you." This was the first time I have ever been left speechless. I felt my ears. They were long and pointed, just like Quill said. I looked at Link's ears. Sure enough, his ears were pointed, just like his sister. Quill continued, "That little girl could have been you if Link hadn't come and fought the monsters in the forest." Once again, I didn't know what to say. Quill spoke again "The bird's nest is on the Forsaken Fortress." I gasped.

"Okay, I'll do it. But you might want to get a shield before we leave." "That's great. Thanks." Said Link. Then he went to get a shield.

He came back with a simple, wooden shield. "That's your shield? You are not going to get splinters and cry? Very well then." I said

We were now leaving the island, and Link was waving to his friends and family at the front of the ship. I sat behind him. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him. "We could take you back if you rather stay." Link looked back at the island.

"No. I have to find my sister." He said.

"Well then, you are going to have to get used to this." I replied. "Welcome aboard our ship!"


End file.
